Carpe Diem
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: Having a dark shadow hovering over you is hard, we've all had to deal with it once before and all we want is for it to disappear. The only way to do that is to Seize The Day, take what the present gives us and make it beautiful and worth living for. RxOC


*****PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!*****

**Okay, so I'm going a lot out of my fanfiction comfort zone here. I usually write for Anime and Harry Potter, but I've decided to try out a T.V show: CSI: Miami! Why? Because out of all the CSI's this one is probably my favorite and at first I didn't know why then I saw other episodes of NY and LV and I realized that it was because in Miami they show a lot more forensic action and just action in general. I'm not saying the others don't, cos they do, but like idk.. The other two seem to doom and gloom to me. **

**Anyway, yeah I'm kind of mixing a tiny bit of Criminal Minds (Like.. the smallest amount. It's only mentioned until later on the story where there will be a few chapters that are crossovers but I will probably notify so y'all don't get confused xD). How I'm writing this is a bit strange, one chapter will consist a week or more worth of events (meaning they will be really long and I will probably take forever to update) and I'll only be writing a few things for each season. I'm starting out in Season Three, and a couple of episodes after "Under the Influence". FYI there will be a lot of flashbacks and they will always be _italicized _and will be separated with a "***" in the center of the page because every time I skip I'm going to use a horizonal line thingy. But anyway, back to the point; this is going to be written where there will be AT LEAST two chapters per season; I may even skip a season if I choose (cos I'm going to do a lot of flashbacks). And for the early chapters it's being written in third person but after I wanna say... 10 chapters? Its going to be switched to first person because then it'll be "present" time (Meaning after season 10, and if the make an 11th season it'll be after that-AND I HOPE THEY DO D8-). **

**Anyway, this is the profile for the OC. I hope (once I post the first chapter) that you'll enjoy it :) **

* * *

**Name:** Naddilyn May Sergeant

**Nicknames**: Addie, Sarg and Sweet Pea (Only used by Delko on occasion.)

**Working Style**

**Function: **CSI Level 2; Profiler  
**Height:** 5'6''  
**Weight: **125  
**Hair: **Red  
**Eyes: **Green  
**Race: **Caucasian  
**DOB:** October 31, 1981

**PoB:** Richmond, VA  
**Education:** BA in Psychology, attended University of Virginia.  
**Special Skills:** Criminal, Forensic profiling. MDPD Counsiler (unofficial), Trace. Speaks fluent Spanish, and Japanese and can speak some German.  
**Marital Status: **Single

**Address:**304 Feldon St. S. Beach, FL, 33114

**Backstory:**

Naddilyn grew up in an all military related family, her father was a Lt. Colonel for the U.S. Airforce and her mother was a teacher for Department of Defense District Schools.(DoDDs) and her older brother went into the Marines before she entered high school.

Because her father was in the Airforce they were forced to move around a lot; Naddilyn grew up in four different countries (Not including America); England, Germany, Spain and Okinawa,Japan. She went to three different elementry schools, two middle schools and three high schools. For her Junior and Senior year her dad retired to Miami FL, where she finished High School.

High School, School in general, wasn't the best experience for her; she was picked on in elementary school and the bullying started in middle school; but once she got into high school the bullying wasn't just bullying any more and turned into harassment from her fellow peers, and sometimes it turned into assault. Half way through her junior year she started self harming her self, cutting on her for arms, and her legs.

After High school, thinking she was going to join the military like her older brother, her parents set her up a meeting with a recruiter, but she said she didn't want to join the military, but instead she wanted to major in Psychology and be a Profiler for the FBI. Of course her parents were disappointed in her and sent her off to University of Virginia.

After graduating with a B.A. In Psychology, she entered the FBI academy straight away and after twenty one long weeks, she finally graduated and applied for a position on the BAU. There she worked under Aaron Hotchner and his team, but after about six months he noticed that Naddilyn was distancing her self from her co-workers and only socialized with them during work hours and on cases he confronted her about something personal, her self harm habit. He told her that if she isn't clean with in the next six months then she would be transferred to some other facility. Six months later, although the cutting did happen much less frequent but she still wasn't cleaned, Hotchner told her he had a contact in Miami that could use her skills as a profiler.

Then she was sent to Miami Dade Police Department in September of 2002. Her parents found out and said that going from being apart of a very credited profiling team to working for a police department was unacceptable.

Because of that, Naddilyn, to this day, doesn't keep in contact with her parents or the rest of her family.

When she joined MDPD, people thought she wasn't credible enough and thought her profession of profiling was "nothing but smart educational guesses that can be proven with science". After breaking a case her team, and other co workers began to respect her a bit more and Eric Delko decided to take her "under her wing" (Looking out for her and showing her the "ropes").

**Personal Style:**

Very easy going, and laid back especially around her co-workers (something she learned from her last six months at the BAU), and has learned to be very light at heart (despite the death of Tim Speedle,) especially around Eric Delko. She, at times, is very closed off and can be very secretive and serious; this only happens when something comes up in a case or during the day that reminds her of her past.

She is never seen, unlike her other female co-workers Calleigh and Natalia, wearing any kind of heals. Most of the time she is wearing converse shoes or flats. She is usually seen wearing a pair of black, grey or white dress pants and a nice blouse, sometimes she is seen wearing jeans and a blouse.

**Personal Demons:**

- Low-self esteem, even though being clean of cutting for almost eight years, she still has thoughts and sometimes even wants to cut again, but never does.

- She struggles with her personal feelings with her colleague, Ryan Wolfe.

- She often feel's inferior to her colleagues because of her line of work.

- On some cases, she often re-thinks her decision about not talking to her family.

- She has a few weird, or odd fears such as: Aquaphobia, Pediophobia (Fear of Dolls), and Coulrophobia (Fear of Clowns).

- She's allergic to the metal nickle.

**Relationships:**

- Has a very close friendship, almost brother-sister relationship, with Eric Delko.

- Has very strong romantic feelings towards Ryan Wolfe.

- Looks up to Calleigh Duquesne and Horatio Caine.

- Has a great admiration for Natalia Boa Vista.

- Despite having romantic feelings towards Ryan, they have a close friendship because of their age.

**Trivia:**

- Favorite colors are Green, blue, and yellow; she is always seen wearing a bracelet made with those three colors. (It was a bracelet that a little girl wore on a case she worked on when she was still with the BAU. The parents thought she should have it.)

- Favorite animal is Turtles. When she first introduces her self to Ryan Wolfe she says "And I love turtles." after she gives him her name. She is also seen wearing a turtle necklace, with an opal gem as the turtle shell. It was given to her by her colleague and friend, Ryan Wolfe for her birthday after a year of knowing each other.

- She loves speaking and greeting people in multiple languages. She often uses Japanese, German and Italian (Despite the fact that she doesn't know much Italian at all.)

- She can speak Japanese and Spanish fluently and knows some German.

- She has four siblings, one is older and three are younger and in high school.

- She doesn't speak to her parents, but still speaks to her siblings.


End file.
